A Saiyan and An Android
by Dhamir
Summary: An extraordinary story of two enemies who turn into lovers. Beware of Ratings.
1. Back to my present

I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z AND ITS CHARACTERS. And sorry, Bulma lovers.

Chapter 1

BACK TO MY PRESENT

After helping the Z warriors defeat Cell, Trunks finally returned to his timeline. It was the most amazing as well as the most hellish experience that he ever had in his lifetime. He had finally met his father, Vegeta, the proud Prince of all Saiyans. With his mind full of thoughts of his adventurous journey (mostly of his father), he got off his Time Machine and started walking towards the Capsule Corporation, almost in ruins. The place had been a housing complex, the home of Bulma Briefs, of her parents and Vegeta with all the modern facilities, equipped with labs for research and inventions, until the Android Invasion. Trunks was all alone, left with dreadful memories of deaths of his family members and friends including the Z warriors.

Trunks entered into his semi-dome shaped residence and then to his makeshift room, hall to be more precise as he had removed all the walls for easy and quick access to all the facilities. Only the kitchen, lavatory and the research unit had been kept separated for the purposes of cleanliness, decency and success of his inventions respectively. At the centre was a medium sized bed. To its left was a study table, accompanied by a library of books of all sorts, to the right a huge collection of grooming products with a dressing table. In front of the bed lay his high tech TV-cum- computer-cum-gaming console with inbuilt transmitter (which Trunks called TCR). But for Trunks, his most valuable belongings were the souvenirs left by his family and friends which were neatly stacked at the head of his bed. The demi- saiyan took the photograph of his parents in his hands and said, '' Mom, Father, I have returned. Sorry that I couldn't save you. But you will be happy to know that I fixed the Time Machine and ensured the survival of everyone in the past. Now I will make the androids pay for their savage deeds. Love you."

Trunks then decided to have some food. He was about to rush off to the kitchen when his TCR beeped and proclaimed in a cool female voice, "ANDROID ATTACK AT SOUTH CITY. REPORT IMMEDIATELY". With that the screen automatically flashed showing the images of the two cyborgs of destruction who were busy in bathing the city in blood and gore. "THAT'S IT YOU BASTARDS", bellowed Trunks with all the hatredness and fury he could muster. Within a nanosecond, he was at the destruction site, thanks to Goku's Instant Transmission technique. Goku had taught this technique before Trunks' second training at the Time Chamber.

Soon Trunks spotted the two androids who were about to blast away a man. Trunks teleported before the man and deflected the blast towards a rubble." Well, well, well look, who we have here 18, our beloved punch bag, Trunks. Hey, Trunks, long-time, no see", 17 said mockingly. Trunks replied, "Just to train so that I can destroy you both". The androids burst into mirthless laughter. 18 coyly said,'' Trunks darling, do you think by adding some extra muscles and height, you can beat us? But hey wait a sec, your face! You look older, don't you think 17?'' 17 realised this too but he said," So what, his parents were older than him and look where they are now." Saying this he cracked a cackle and 18 followed. That made Trunks' blood boil, transforming him into an ascended Super Saiyan. He retorted, "That's the last laugh of your life. Now prepare to die. "With that he charged at the two. The androids were pretty confident about their victory but when they felt his ascended power level and saw him move, they were dumbstruck. "Son-of-a-bitch! Where did he go? Did you feel his power?" exclaimed 18 while 17 looked here and there in awe trying to feel Trunks' energy. "Right behind you, whore", came Trunks' voice. 18 and 17 turned only to be slammed to the ground. Then he bound them in shackles and collars of pure energy and plastered them each on two separate buildings. The androids couldn't believe their eyes. How could he get so strong in such a short span of time? Trunks smirked. "Your days are over 17 and 18. Now I will make you pay for your sins and avenge all those who were murdered in cold blood at the hands of you two. So who wants to feel my wrath first? Well, 17 comes before 18 right?" With those words, Trunks moved towards 17 until he was nose to nose with the male android.

For the first time, terror showed in 17's terrorising eyes. He desperately struggled against the chains and shackles but all in vain."It's no use 17. Your destruction is inevitable but don't worry I will take my time". Then, Trunks mocking face turned into a savage face full of rage. The next moment, Trunks' right knee was in the gut of 17, earning an agonizing cry from 17. Trunks punched him over and over like a boxer punched his punching bag. The sky filled with deafening cries of 17. But, Trunks didn't stop; instead he powered up even more and continued with more vigour. Springs of blood erupted from 17's mouth only to cover Trunks' face giving him the appearance of a demon.

18 was watching the bloody scene with horror-filled eyes. She wasn't even trying to free herself. It seemed as if the scenery before her had stolen her voice. Silent tears flowed down her eyes as she saw her dear brother being squashed mercilessly. The past scenes of murders and destruction caused by them flashed across her mind; all of a sudden she could feel the pain of their victims. She and her brother deserved it, deserved to be tortured at the hands of Trunks, she thought. But, they were designed to commit all those gruesome sins. That was the sole purpose of their existence. It was Dr. Gero to be blamed not them. He had injected the seeds of violence and blood thirstiness in them. But 18 knew better; they could have chosen to defy Gero's programming but they went on to do his bidding even after his death at their own hands and now they were going to die. Just then, a gut- wrenching scream brought 18 back to reality. 17's limbs were being pulled out of his body one by one by Trunks who blasted them into smithereens. Trunks prepared for the final blow. He constructed a huge ball of energy that engulfed 17. After a blinding flash of light, 17 was nowhere to be seen; he had entered the other world's dimension.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" let out 18. For the first time in her life she had screamed that loud, the intensity of vibration nearly slitting her vocal cords. She turned to Trunks whose front was smeared with 17's blood making him look like a ruthless terminator. 18 continued to watch as her death approached her slowly. Never had she seen him so handsome. She could swear he was the most handsome man on this planet. Yes, she had some sexual fantasies with the younger Trunks. But, now that she had seen Trunks in his prime youth, those fantasies seemed insignificant to her. The face of Trunks had transformed from that of an adorable boy to that of a devilishly handsome prince. His long golden hair glorified his royal face. One long strand of hair above his forehead made all its way to his chin, fuelling up his sexy look. His grey coloured trousers were no longer baggy instead they wrapped his lower body sensually, showing his muscled yet lean and sleek legs. His royal blue jacket embraced his torso with extreme passion; it's gracefully folded sleeves revealing his strong forearms. The visual treat before 18 sent cold shivers up her spine. Fluids of terror and arousal mingled in her stomach and were making their way towards her womanhole (a pun on manhole). With a gigantic effort, she pulled herself together and whispered," How could you? You are supposed to be the hero, right? You could have given him a chance."

"O really, did he give my mother a chance? Did you give my father a chance? Did you both give all those a chance whom you murdered mercilessly? Those words don't suit your disgraceful mouth, bitch! Anyways, it doesn't matter now. Get ready for your departure from my divine planet."

18 knew her end was near. Her human side desperately wanted to live. She didn't want to die at such a young age. It had only been a few years since her first day as an android on this planet. She knew she had to beg to stay alive. Her torture session was about to begin when she pleaded," Please Trunks, I admit our follies. Please, don't kill me. I-".

"Stop! Enough of your crocodile tears."

"No please, I'll do anything."

"What can you do except for killing and destruction?"

"Well, I am an android. I can handle machines and gadgets expertly. I know I can't bring people back to life but I can help in re- establishing the infrastructure and provide rehabilitation and other facilities to the people alive. Please don't kill me." 18 pleaded.

"No thanks, I am a technocrat myself. Before dying, my mother gave me a capsule which contained all the things she knew about science and technology. It had all sorts of plans and projects for future."

"But, you are alone, Trunks. Many will die before you reach them. I can help speed up your rescue mission. You just have to give me an instruction and I'll follow it like a slave."

Trunks was totally stunned by 18's proposition. He thought for a moment," She is right. Even with my mom's brilliant ideas, I won't be able to provide rehabilitation on a mass level. But, she is the killer bitch. This could be one of her wicked plans to thwart me. And what would my father say. He would be ashamed of a son who spared his father's killer. But, I've to think of the greater good. If Goku were alive, he would have certainly given her a chance .OK, I'll spare her but if she cheats me, I WILL KILL HER."

18 was watching Trunks with rapt attention. Holding her breath, she examined the several transformations of emotions on his handsome face. When she saw the determined look on his face, she knew it was time. Trunks lifted his right arm making her twitch in terror. More tears ran down her face till she closed them and waited for death to take her away but death never came. She opened her eyes to know what had happened. She followed Trunks' gaze and lo! Her limbs were free. She screamed out of joy and whirled around in mid air. She looked at Trunks with a mix of astonishment, gratitude and joy. "O Trunks! Thank you, thank you so much." Saying that 18 tried to hug him but Trunks pinned her against the wall. His rock-hard plain chest crushed her round bountiful breasts mercilessly. 18 let out a whimper of fear and ecstasy. An unfamiliar heat started to build between her thighs.

Trunks noticed nothing of this. He held her hands in a bone crushing grip, pushed her further into the wall and said with rage and hatred," Don't be overjoyed you whore. I am sparing you only for the welfare of my planet. I am going to use you like a repairing tool. If you try anything fishy like killing people behind my back, I swear I will dispose you off. Am I clear?" 18 nodded in silence. "Good, now let's roll." He detached himself from her and 18 heaved a sigh of relief. Trunks took her hand firmly and placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead. Within a nanosecond, they were in the main compound of capsule corp.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- This is my first time. So please R&R.


	2. Shower, shower everywhere

I DO NOT OWN DBZ AND ITS CHARACTERS.

Chapter 2

SHOWER, SHOWER EVERYWHERE

"What happened to the walls?" asked 18.

"I demolished them." replied Trunks.

"Why?"

"For you, my darling"

18's heart skipped a beat. "For me?"

"Yes, you and your precious little brother left me no choice. You both were busy in destroying one town after the other. I had to be on my heels to keep up with you. Moreover, I did not have the faintest idea about the Instant Transmission, the teleporting technique of covering large distances, the one I demonstrated minutes ago. "Trunks explained.

"So that was Instant Transmission." Thought 18. "OK now, get a grip on yourself 18, he doesn't fancy you. In fact, he is your enemy. He will only use you for the well being of this damned planet. You should be careful. He will dispose you off once your purpose is served or maybe he will keep you alive for torture. You should find ways to become stronger than him or make him weaker than you. Remember your brother. You have to avenge him."

"What are you thinking? Hey I know what is bothering you. If I hadn't known about Instant Transmission you think I won't have stood a chance. Well for your information, I didn't use the technique even once during our battle."

18's eyes widened in shock. Could one be that fast? She always believed herself to be the fastest being alive, 17 being the runner up.

Trunks and 18 were having this conversation in Trunks' hall. Trunks was searching for the capsule which contained the construction materials and apparatus. After all he couldn't share his holy hall with the killer android. Each of them was trying to figure out what was going on in each other's minds. After fifteen minutes or so, Trunks found the required capsule from his gigantic collection of capsules of all sorts.

"There you go. This capsule contains all the things that you need to build a house. Clear the weeds at the south of this hall and get cracking. The faster you are the more lenient I will be to you. And don't try to escape. I've my eyes on you, gorgeous." Trunks stated in an authoritative tone. 18 left without a word. Trunks headed towards the shower. A victorious smile appeared on his face." Trunks, you are brilliant. The bitch thinks I was really searching for the capsule but in reality I was just pretending to do so. I know the micro and macro geography of my hall and its contents like the back of my hands. During my act of pretence, I activated the invisible transmitter, transplanted it into her system without her knowledge and installed the receiver in my left forearm when I pretended to go to toilet. The sleeves of my jacket covered my forearm-cut well. Now wherever she goes, I will know. Oh I am such a devil." Trunks laughed. "But I need to be careful. I have to practise to remain an ascended super saiyan for longer hours just like Goku and Gohan of the past. She must not know about the loophole in my second transformation. Nothing is more dangerous than a woman seeking vengeance."

18 was amazed by the apparatus the capsule contained. It had booklets containing designs and plots of several flats and residential plots. The most amazing thing was a gigantic gadget with tentacles. Being an android, 18 exactly knew what she needed to do. She flipped the booklets, decided upon a compact dwelling unit with the right amount of facilities and gave voice commands at its receiver. The machine requested 18 in a cool mechanical voice, "Please consider me as the centre of a circle of roughly 25 metres and get away from my proximal area. Obstacles coming in my way will be demolished. You have 30 seconds. The countdown begins now- 30, 29, 28…" "Ingenious! ", exclaimed 18. She began to watch the machine's activities in awe. The machine jerked its tentacles and reformed them into drillers, rollers, and mechanical spades and even sub-tentacles. The storage unit of the machine was vomiting out the construction materials through separate holes before the respective tentacles." 18 was completely paralyzed by the beauty of science and technology. She could examine each and every minute detail. She came out of her coma when a tentacle lounged towards her, causing her to defy gravity. The countdown had finished. But 18 didn't lose sight of the spectacular creature of science. Soon her lovely new dome-shaped home stood before her. The machine automatically came out of the house, signalling its completion.

18 quickly capsulated the machine and the leftovers and entered her cosy home. The house had all sorts of modern facilities. It had a huge bedroom with a king sized bed, dressing table and an adjoining bath. It also had kitchen cum dining room that saved a lots of space. A training unit with installed 200x GR, a spa and a drawing room with a TV-cum- computer were also there. 18 was more than satisfied with her new home except that she would have to get the vegetables, clothes, accessories and most importantly, cosmetics and commodities of hygiene. But first things first, she quickly headed to the bedroom and then to the shower. She tore out her shabby clothes, stacked them in a pile and placed them in a corner of her bathroom. She turned on the shower. Streams of water rushed out of the showerhead with full force as if they wanted to worship every inch of that naked erotic body of sexuality and feminism.

18 heaved a sigh of relief as the cool jets of water embraced her body. She then filled up the tub and immersed her body in it before getting in a relaxed posture. Once she was relaxed, the hellish events of the day resurfaced in her brain. And then the thought of her dear brother made her cry bitterly. It was a pitiful scene to watch a person cry that hard, especially the ones who had never cried in their entire lives. 17 was everything to her, her brother, her father, her best friend, her everything. Of course, she didn't have any cheerful memories of him except for his smiling face after the destruction he led. But at least she had a like-minded person to talk to. Only if Trunks had spared him, she would have persuaded him to give up the deeds of heinous crimes of murder and destruction. But would he have understood the feelings of sibling-love she had felt for her brother that she had never felt before? Yes, she had never shown affection or respect to her brother. As an owner takes his/her belongings for granted, 18 had taken 17 for granted. It was Trunks who forced the emotions of love and compassion out of her. As a result of which, she was able to defy Gero's programming. If she could do that why couldn't 17? It was all Trunks' fault.

"TRUNKS, YOU BASTARD! I AM GONNA MAKE YOU PAY. I WILL TEAR YOUR BODY LIMB FROM LIMB. I WILL TORTURE YOU IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAY AND TO SUCH AN EXTENT THAT YOU YOURSELF WILL BEG FOR DEATH. CURSE YOU, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! I HATE YOU." 18 bellowed at the top of her lungs. But her human side couldn't bear her last three words. It immediately voiced its opinion,

"_I don't think so."_

"WHAT!?" 18 jumped up in surprise.

"_That you hate him."_

"And what makes you say that?"

"_Well, where to begin, you had your first sexual fantasy with him. After that you fucked him hard in almost all your dreams. Some were kinky of course, in which you played dominatrix but there were also a few which were lovey-dovey. And..."_

"Shut up! It was just lust. There were no feelings involved. Besides he was just a boy then who was constantly tortured at my hands physically, in reality and sexually, in dreams. As for the ones you call lovey-dovey, they were just a pure humiliation for him as I compelled him to take me willingly by seducing him and seduction has been the weakness of males from time immemorial."

"_OK, Let's forget about that, what about today's events?"_

"What about them?"

"_Hmmm…I smell nervousness in your voice .You surely remember how you were more than happy to see his youthful appearance. If you had a mirror in front of you, you could see how you were drooling like a greedy slut."_

"Shut up."

"_But that's the truth. Remember the heat between your thighs that teased you when you saw him approaching towards you. "_

"STOP"

"_Remember the moan of pleasure that slipped from your sweaty lips as he pinned you down."_

"NO"

"_Remember how good it felt when his hard chest squashed your soft breasts."_

"SHIT"

"_Remember how his groin crushed your pudendum, pushing you deeper into the wall and how you were dissatisfied when he withdrew himself from you, though you pretended that nothing happened."_

"…"

"_If he had taken you then and there, you would have surely allowed him. Admit it."_

"…_..."_

"_Now stop sighing and masturbating and answer to me, you hypocrite."_

18's eyes snapped open as she entered into the world of reality. Then her eyes fell on her hands, one was on her left boob and another had found its way down "there". Embarrassed, she quickly composed herself. Then she saw herself in the mirror beside the tub. She couldn't believe her eyes. There in the mirror was the sexiest girl, drenched in pearls of sweat, blood oozing out of her swollen lips. Her own reflection made 18 blush furiously. She quickly wiped her lips, dishevelled her hair to dismantle her image and turned to the mirror only to discover her sexier self than before.

"AAAAAARGHHH! WHAT HAS THAT BASTARD DONE TO ME? I am gonna rip his head off. I will avenge you brother, you just wait." She flung herself out of the tub and headed towards her bedroom. But then—

"Bloody shit! I tore the only clothes I had. Now what am I going to wear?" She searched all the cabinets and cupboards but in vain. Even a bed sheet or a table cloth was not there.

"Oh! That's great. I guess I've to cover myself with my tattered clothes. But they stink. Besides having the shower will be a waste. I will have to sneak into that moron's house. Damn! the bastard is faster than me. Lucky for me that he can't sense me." And thus she cautiously left her house. But little did she know that Trunks could easily track her movements. Within seconds she sneaked into his hall. Lucky for her that he wasn't there. But then where was he?

Trunks was having the shower of his life. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted for quite a long time. But today by torturing and killing 17, he had found an outlet to set free his pent up emotions. The cool jets of water relaxed him completely taking away his senses. He couldn't feel the tingling sensations in his forearm and thus couldn't know 18's whereabouts. Feeling completely rejuvenated, he turned off the shower and entered his hall. His eyes bulged out at what he saw. 18 had her back on him and she was trying to pull up his childhood shorts up her long legs, giving him a prime view of her perfectly round ass.

18 turned around out of instinct, only to see Trunks standing like a stone. She immediately took a full shirt out of the wardrobe and covered her torso. But the damage had been done. She saw the look of a predator stalking his prey in his eyes. This only made him more handsome than ever. 18's own stomach gave a lurch when she saw his wet hair. A single drop was making its way through his famous single strand of hair hanging down above his forehead. It gently dropped on his cleavage. 18 saw the drop's journey between his rock hard chests just like a river which disintegrated into distributaries flowing through the edges of his stomach-packs. The main course of the drop flowed to his navel and then vanished under his towel, earning a whimper of dissatisfaction from 18 as she couldn't see its final destination. Her whole body trembled upon seeing him in that macho state.

Trunks was suffering the same fate. He had already got the view of some of the most private parts of 18's sensual body. It seemed as if her semi-naked body was calling out to him to conquer it. He could clearly see her hard nipples poking through his silk shirt. Her long slender legs came out of his shorts with grace. He had never seen such a magnificent beauty before. He could feel himself getting hard. How could an android like her who had been horrifying him in his nightmares, could evoke such virile emotions in him? No, he had to control himself. She was her arch enemy. With a flash came all the scenes of the deaths of his beloved ones at her hands. His soft stare changed into a ferocious glare, sending chills up her spine.

"How dare you enter into my private domains without my permission? Do I need to remind you what I can do to you?"

"Sorry, my clothes were tattered and I couldn't find any cloth at my newly constructed house. Please don't be mad at me." 18 told nervously. Trunks gave her a curt nod, and then reached out for a capsule in a nearby cabinet. Throwing it to 18, he said, "This has some clothes my mom kept for her guests. Change here, till then I will prepare lunch in my kitchen for both of us. And never again dare to lay your sinful hands on my personal belongings."

Trunks was about to turn to his kitchen and 18 was about to protest when the TCR turned on and displayed a fearful figure.

A single word came out of Trunks' gritted teeth, "CELL!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE R&R. ADVICES AND SUGGESTIONS ARE MOST WELCOME.


	3. Advent of Cell

I DO NOT OWN DBZ AND ITS CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 3

ADVENT OF CELL

"Hurry up 18. Just put on what you have in your hands", Trunks said urgently to 18, without looking at her. Sensing the urgency in his voice, 18 immediately put on his white silk shirt. She already had his black shorts on. On seeing her shadow still, he quickly went to his wardrobe, pushing her out of the way. He immediately took a capsule and pressed it, causing him to be engulfed in a thick puff of smoke. Within seconds, the smoke disappeared, revealing Trunks in his Saiyan armour with his towel on the floor. He took 18's hand and transmitted instantly on an uninhabited island.

The island was small, its size quite similar to late Master Roshi's island. It was full of greenery and a few birds. Except for the birds' chirping, it was calm and quiet.

"Follow me" Trunks shattered the calmness.

"Where are we?" 18 asked.

"On an island miles away."

"But why? And who was that green guy on TV?"

"Calm down you will get your answers. For now, just follow me." Saying that Trunks motioned himself towards the huge rock at the centre. He prodded a certain bump on the rock. Within picoseconds, a section of the rock shifted, revealing a giant hole. Trunks gestured 18 to go ahead. Soon, the duo was walking a narrow passageway.

"Where are we going? Where does this shit ends to?"

"This is called The Bunker. My mother and I created it for emergency hiding, especially for hiding from you damned androids. Looks like this place will ironically save an android from an android."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the green guy you saw seconds ago on my TCR is an android. His name is Cell. He was created by Gero. His purpose was to make the perfect obedient killing machine out of Cell as you and 17 could defy Gero's orders. Cell is the most powerful android as he is made up of biologically mutated cells of almost all the Z warriors. However to achieve his ultimate form, he needs you and 17."

"But we were the strongest of all of Gero's creations."

"Sorry to disappoint you, babe."

"OK handsome, but how could we help Cell achieve his final form?"

"Did you see his tail? He uses it to absorb any being to steal their features. He plans to do the same with you and 17."

"Eeeeww! I am not going to be a part of that ugly maniac. By the way, 17's gone, so he can't achieve his final form, right?

"True, but as far as I know he has to absorb 17 first. If he absorbs you, he may malfunction or he may get stronger than that form of his when he absorbed 17 in the past. I don't want to take chances."

"So he had been in the past. But how do you know about his runner up form?"

"That's a long story. Now I need you to sit tight in this room."

They had finally reached a solid steel door. Trunks knocked the door twice. The door flew open instantly. A robotic voice stated, "Welcome Master Trunks. Welcome young lady." A robot with a short stature and oval head led them into a huge spacious room with artificial ventilation and with all sorts of basic amenities.

"Hello, Dexter, this is 18, the android and 18, this is Dexter, the robot. Now 18 you are going to stay here until I finish Cell off. In the meantime, relax and entertain yourself. Dexter is great company."

"So basically you are keeping me out of action. That's not fair."

"When has life been fair to anybody? It has been unfair to me since the time I had taken birth. So stop complaining."

"I will go with you no matter what."

"Do you want to be swallowed by a lizard or what?"

"I won't come in your way. I will just watch the show from a safe distance."

"With Cell around, there is nothing called a safe distance."

"I am going and that's final."

"So you wanna learn the hard way."

Within a nanosecond, Trunks turned into an Ascended Super Saiyan and chained 18 to the wall with his energy shackles.

"That serves you right. Dexter, keep an eye on her. She must not leave this room at any cost." After that, Trunks teleported to the place where Cell was rampaging.

"Oh shit, he is on the move. I need to hurry before he absorbs all the people of this place."

Meanwhile 18 was upset with her situation. The fact that she was once again beaten by Trunks made her mad. She ordered the robot angrily," You, turn on the TV."

"Miss, please calm down. Master is a good person. Whatever he does is for the good of Earth."

"Yeah, riiiight.. Now will you turn on the news channel, you filthy robot?"

"OK Miss if you say so."

Dexter turned on the news channel. The reporter was reporting, "The green alien that was seen minutes ago has disappeared. Maybe he has moved to some other town or maybe he is still somewhere out their hidden."

"OR MAYBE HE IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU, FOOL." A dark monotonous voice said.

Cell had teleported just behind the reporter. He opened up his absorber tail which swallowed up the whole man, earning a disgusting repulsive expression on 18's face. Then he wrecked the whole studio filling the screen with fire and smoke.

"So Mr. Saiyan was not bluffing after all." 18 thought. "This is my golden chance to beat him. I must use this situation to my advantage. I have to watch this fight between the two so that I can learn about the weak spots of Trunks. While doing so, I have to keep away from that maniac too so that I don't become a part of him. But first things first."

"Hey, Piece-of-junk!"18 addressed the robot, breaking his concentration." I need to pee."

"You are an android. You don't need to pee." The robot stated simply.

"Oh great! And they call you a robot. Activate your scanners Mr. Robot and you will find that I am an android of flesh and bone. And don't tell me that you don't have an energy-sucker installed in your system. Free me now."

"OK I'm bringing you a bucket to pee. You see I can't defy my master's orders."

"What?! I can't pee here right in front of you. I am a girl and I need privacy for such private functions. I need to use the washroom."

"But I am a robot not a person. You can pee here. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me, you jerk! Are you a pervert or what?"

"No, I am just a faithful robot."

"Faithful robot you say. So do you follow the three laws of Robotics of Isaac Asimov?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you should act for the interest of living creatures, right."

"Yes, but you are an android. That law doesn't apply to you."

"Come on you scanned my whole anatomy. I am more human than you are, with some modifications of course. I get it you are afraid that you can't tackle me. A great robot like you is afraid of a puny human like me, what a pity!"

"OK, I will let you use the washroom. You have thirty seconds." said the intimidated robot.

"A mere second is all I need, you fool."18 thought and nodded. Dexter's arms turned into energy suckers which started sucking Trunks' chains. Within 10 minutes or so, 18 was free. With great agility, she moved and switched off the robot. The robot couldn't react deftly as it was overloaded with Trunks' enormous energy. 18 blasted the door into smithereens and then came out of the bunker back on the island. Once she was high up in the air, she could see the West City right in front of her. So Trunks had kept her close to his own city.

"Bastards! Here I come."

Trunks was unaware of the fact that 18 was free. He was busy in searching the green parasite. He used the Instant Transmission in repeated successions until he found a place where he heard a woman's scream. He whirled around to see Cell preparing to absorb the woman's child. An evil grin was etched on his lips. But then two things happened simultaneously; Cell's head turned towards Trunks while Trunks was already in the air with a Taekwondo leg and then BAM!

Cell was sent flying towards the ruins of the city. Trunks took the woman along with his child to a safe place. With no distractions to attend to, Trunks returned back to the battlefield where Cell was already waiting for him. Cell greeted Trunks sarcastically, "Hi there, little punk. You have grown quite a lot for your timeline. Well of course you don't know me. I am.."

"Cell." Trunks completed the sentence for him. "You have come here to absorb the two androids. Sorry, to disappoint you; I destroyed them already. And now it's your turn, YOU FUCKING PARASITE."

Before Cell could react to his astonishment, Trunks turned into an Ascended Super Saiyan and pounced on him mercilessly. He had made up his mind that he would let out his years of frustration by giving Cell the beating of his life which would make him free from the emotional tension that had been tearing his soul apart. He didn't give Cell a second to relax, smashing him over and over on the rugged hard ground. He took his face and rubbed it against the ground while flying close to the ground, burning Cell's face with friction. He then took him high up in the air and slammed him into the ruins, making a crater in the Earth. The rubble and debris, smoke and dust covered up Cell's body hiding it well from Trunks' prey-stalking eyes. "Come on out Cell. Terrorised of this little punk?" Trunks mocked and waited.

Cell was completely exhausted and fatally injured. His whole body was suffering from aches, sores and cuts. He couldn't believe his senses. How could a mere Saiyan get stronger than the androids? OK the androids were of inferior design but how could he beat the pinnacle of android perfection. He was the ultimate android created by Gero. But then Cell thought, he hadn't reached the peak of perfection. He had to absorb the androids. And from his database he knew that the Briefs had built a Time Machine. This was his opportunity. He was out of Trunks' sight. He had to sneak past him to get to Briefs residence to retrieve the Time Machine, his last hope. Cell steadied himself and used the immunity power of his victims to fight off infection. Thanks to his superior design that gifted him the healing factor. He slowly and steadily dug further in the ground making a tunnel away from Trunks. When he was assured of his safety, he tunnelled up to the surface. And definitely his hard work paid off as he saw his beloved possession.

18 was flying at her top speed to the battlefield when she saw movement among the debris. Then she was paralyzed by the scene before her. Cell was emerging out of the ground. Before she could make her move, Cell teleported right behind her and forced his tail-hole upon her. He engulfed her whole despite all her efforts of struggle. A blue aura surrounded him, implying his transformation to the next power level.

Trunks felt a massive rise in energy level in his vicinity. He lifted his head to the specified direction only to see his worst dream come true. Cell had absorbed 18. He teleported to the spot and found a whole new Cell. This Cell was taller, more muscular and deeper in green shades with a shorter tail. But he had the same blue terrorising eyes. He was definitely stronger than the runner up form Trunks had met in the past; Trunks could feel it. So the bitch was stronger than the dog after all.

Cell gave a mirthless laughter, snapping Trunks out of his thoughts. "So kid who is the daddy now? You said you had destroyed the androids but here we are. I bet 17 is waiting for me too somewhere. But before I attend to him, I am gonna finish you off." Cell vanished into thin air and reappeared before Trunks, kicking him squarely in his gut. Trunks staggered back but steadied himself. The next moment the duo powered up and engaged themselves in hand-to-hand combat. Cell was having the upper hand. Soon he smashed Trunks into the ground.

"Damn it, he is stronger and faster." Trunks thought," At this rate, I will exhaust out and he will eat me up. What shall I do? If only I could have killed the killer bitch. Hey wait a sec, Gohan punched Cell in his final form in his gut which led Cell into vomiting 18 out. So I need to power up to my bulkier form and then.. YES."

"Tired of fighting?" Cell mocked.

"Yeah, I accept my defeat. You are far stronger than me. Finish me off."

"Certainly. Now that you have accepted your defeat I will make your death a painless one. Too bad nobody's going to save the poor Earth."

Cell was completely relaxed and off-guard which was the only thing Trunks wanted at that moment. When Cell raised his tail and started closing the gap between them, Trunks used the Instant Transmission to make a sudden reappearance before Cell. He had even utilised the time lag of teleportation to bulk himself up to his most powerful form. Cell was caught off guard and the next nanosecond, Trunks' right hand was deep into the gut of Cell. Cell fell to the ground holding his stomach which gave an audible lurch. Cell's whole body through involuntary contractions and then Cell felt something coming out of his mouth. Despite all his efforts to force it back in, the thing poured out of his mouth. It was 18 in her unconscious state. Once Cell was back in his primitive form, Trunks took his tail, whirled him around and threw him high up in the air. Then Trunks prepared for the final kill. A blinding ball of energy shot out of Trunks' palm and gobbled up the green maniac for good.

Finally, Trunks was going to have a sleep free of nightmares. He had accomplished his mission. He said aloud to the sky, "Now I can finally say that it's really over. Thanks to you father, thanks to you Gohan and especially to you Goku, you are the greatest."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Sorry for the delay. I was a little busy. R&R.


	4. Her Secrets

I DO NOT OWN DBZ AND ITS CHARACTERS.

CHAPTER 4

HER SECRETS

Trunks had finally helped the Earth to get rid of the greatest monsters of all, Cell. He was completely lost in his victory when his eyes fell on the body lying before him. Soon his cheerful features transformed into those of disgust and loathing. Before him lay the female cyborg covered in Cell's goo and saliva from head to toe. He complained to the Heavens, "Aw man! Is this the reward I get to save the Earth from that ugly maniac? I mean seriously, monsters haunt us even after their deaths." At that very moment, the heavens thundered as if responding to his complaints. Soon in seconds, it was raining cats and dogs. Trunks rejoiced but his joy was short-lived. He regretted at once for complaining about his previous situation. A new more complicated situation had arisen.

18 was lying motionless, unconscious. Her body was entirely bathed with rain. But that was not the problem. The problem was, the silk shirt she was wearing had gone translucent, exposing her feminism. Trunks was stunned to see her in that state. He had never come across such a beauty, not even on TV or even in his mother's magazines. He fell to his knees. His less virile human hormones were engaged at a ferocious battle with the more virile Saiyan hormones to achieve dominance over his body. He inched closer and closer to her, hypnotised by her magical force of attraction. He lay close to her right side, his eyes examining her bountiful body closely. It was true that he was completely soaked but his insides were on fire, fire of desire, fire of hunger and fire of lust. He watched how every drop tenderly caressed her each corner and crevice. He wanted to see the same happen to her lower body. But damn that black thing which was blocking the rest of the artistic scenery. He had a sudden urge to rip it off from her body but stopped. He lifted his head and saw her face. He had always seen her face showing cruelty, hatred, loathing and mockery. But today he saw it calm and composed, almost kind and more human. Will she ever be benevolent towards humanity, towards him?

"No way." His conscience interrupted his thoughts. "She is your enemy. Never forget the things she did to you, your family and the people of Earth. She is just a killing machine waiting for the right moment to strike back. You just need to use her and then dispose her off. Don't get attached to her. Keep your guard on. Welfare of the human beings is your motto and nothing else." "Right." Trunks responded. He took off his armour, then his upper suit and put his armour back on. He forced his suit over her torso, making her look decent. He slung her over his right shoulder and instantly transmitted to his house. Then an evil thought crossed his mind. He teleported straight into his lab which was located at the east side of the housing complex. He said aloud, "Maria" Immediately, the lab got illuminated with lights. A youthful voice responded, "Hello Trunks!"

Taking 18 to the healing tank, Trunks said, "I am putting this android in the healing tank. I want you to run a full body scan on her and provide me with every minute detail of her body, her personality traits, her past, her everything."

"All right Trunks, just log on to your mainframe and I will upload the necessary info and graphics." Maria was the artificial intelligence installed in almost every machine and gadget in Briefs' residence. She was created by Dr. Briefs years ago but she couldn't be made operational at that time due to lack of the required technology. It was Bulma who had found out a way to make it operational. During her last breaths before her death, she had told Trunks how to bring Maria into existence. Had there been Maria during the android invasion, a lot more lives could be saved. Maria had access to all the satellite systems and was nothing less than J.A.R.V.I.S. of Iron Man.

Trunks logged on to his system. Maria immediately started uploading data to his mainframe. Trunks was astonished at what he saw. "What? How is this possible? Are you sure? " Trunks exclaimed.

"Are you questioning my abilities Trunks? I am displaying exactly what is inside of her body. She is completely human, except for her blood and her skeletal system, which is made of C-15. All the other parts of her anatomy are those of a 20 year old female human." Replied Maria.

"What's C-15? Is it an isotope of Carbon?"

"Yes. It is."

"But carbon has only three isotopes – C-12, C-13 and C-14 with C-14 being radioactive and highly unstable. After C-14, carbon can't take any more neutrons."

"Right again Trunks. But C-15 can exist in human body. The human metabolism supports its existence and that too in aggregated solidified form. Gero might have found ways to incorporate it in 18's body. I think 17 also had similar skeletal system inside him. And let me tell you something, C-15 is the hardest known substance in its solid state. "

"OK and what about her blood?"

"Well, we all know that human blood is manufactured in bone marrows. Since her bones are of C-15, her blood formation process is slightly different from the normal one and thus, her blood contains an additional biochemical which when reacts with mitochondria (energy unit of a human cell) of the blood gives off tremendous amount of energy. And remember, human body has trillions and trillions of mitochondria. Over a period of time some of this stored superhuman energy got converted into fats and then into tissues making the muscles, ligaments, tendons and all other organs super tough, even tougher than diamond or super hard alloys."

"That means she is human, more human than I ever thought."

"Yes. As for her stamina, durability and reflexes, her super energy suffices for all."

"Then how did Gero control this super human being?"

"With just a small chip. Here, have a look at her brain." Maria zoomed in the image of 18's brain. There in her grey matter was a tiny chip. "All sorts of commands and additional softwares of controlling gadgets including Gero's orders are encoded in it."

"Then how could she defy his orders? For instance, killing him, her own master?"

"Gero did a mistake. He thought that the androids would follow his orders just like any other human but he was wrong. The huge energy in their bodies helps in transmission of nerve impulses at greater speeds (which is the reason behind their superior intelligence) than any imaginable, creating by-products in the process. These by- products are actually antigens and antibodies that seep through their synapses (nerve endings) which gets accumulated in the brain and then spreads throughout the body protecting it from foreign threats, for instance Gero's authoritative programming."

"Bloody shit! My transmitter!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Are you talking about this?" Maria zoomed in the image of the transmitter which had been installed by Trunks in her to keep a track on her locations. It was completely burnt and was undergoing radical changes.

"What the hell is happening with the transmitter?"

"It has been destroyed by the antigens and anti bodies and now you can imagine what is happening to it seeing its present location."

Now that Trunks realised where it was, he exclaimed with disgust, "Can androids excrete?"

Maria repeated Trunks' words, "I told you they are human more human than you ever thought."

"Now I understand why I couldn't feel her transportations." Trunks was in his deepest thoughts. Then some queries struck his mind. He asked, "Can she get better? I mean can she get stronger and faster?"

"Yes, she definitely has scope for development. But it depends on her temperament. If she does training she can get much stronger, even stronger than your super bulky form that you showed earlier today. But my analysis says she never tried to train. You know humans; once they are powerful, the power gets to their heads. You can say she is in her base form. If she tries she can reach to her higher levels just like Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. But her transformations will be way beyond her base form which means we all are in big trouble. Also meditation and mental exercises can make her mentally strong just like any other human but the degree of strength will be many folds higher than normal."

"Oh this is just great," Trunks was disheartened. All odds were against him. She could get stronger than him in every possible way. And now that he had come to know of her being human, he could hardly feel any wrath for her. He had vowed to protect humanity even if that humanity was a little modified. That meant he could not harm her intentionally while she could break him in several ways. He was completely vulnerable to her. Rather he had to protect her just like any other human. This was the ultimate prize he got for sparing her to save his planet.

But he was a Saiyan. Fighting against all odds and winning was his instinct. If she wanted war, he would definitely give it to her. He would never bow to her. He would train harder than ever. Trunks was having these thoughts when Maria's voice interrupted her, "She will wake up in thirty seconds. Anything else you want to know?"

"Did you extract her memory before her existence as an android?"

"No, I thought it won't be necessary."

"Damn it! Extract her memory. I wish to see it."

"But it will take time, we only have 25 seconds."

"At least try." He urged. He could see the countdown. But Maria was a genius. She was already inside the highly secured memory of 18. Now 15 seconds were left while 65% of 18's memory was left to be copied. "Hurry up Maria!" Trunks paced up and down with his fingers crossed in his pocket. Beads of sweat formed on the forehead of Trunks. He wanted to know whether she was forced or did she willingly sign to become an android. If she willingly did this, he would have a logical reason to hate her back. He snapped out of his thoughts and focused on his screen. 3 seconds and 26% to go. "Please God! I beg you." Trunks pleaded. His heart beat rose rapidly. He was confident of his yet another defeat. But then-

"Congrats Trunks! Our mission is accomplished." Maria exclaimed happily. Trunks opened his eyes. He had got it at last. He was about to celebrate when he heard the sound of splashing of liquid. He turned around. There before him stood his rival with deepest loathing in her eyes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Please be patient with me as this is my busiest year. Please R&R. I hope your waiting and your patience bears fruit. Thank you for your appreciation and advices.


End file.
